BW Oneshot: Where's My Nii-chan?
by aothebluesamurai
Summary: "Let's play hide-and-seek" must be the nicest way to say "I'm leaving you." Black and White Universe, Siblings Dark and Astral, Kinda OOC.


**Me: I must be on a mixed mood right now, since I made this. :D**

**Rinko: Why on earth would you torture this guy? Has he done anything wrong? Astral always has bad luck in "Black and White".**

**Me: And I'm evil!~**

**Rinko: Ugh... Enjoy, whatever.**

* * *

It was _just a game._

And yet, it felt like a living hell for little Astral Mist.

Being bullied in his school, was bad enough. But now, it was worse than that.

Of all the people to disappear, why does it have to be his big brother, Daruku 'Dark' Mist?

Because of his multicolored eyes, people viewed him as a freak. Nothing more, Nothing less.

After coming home from another wretched day at school, he did nothing but cry, sob, or wish he didn't exist. The bullies did what they always did: Beat him up, and laugh at him, for being 'weak'. They were older and bigger than him, so of course he wouldn't stand a chance.

Then his big brother came to save the day. As always.

Dark was a bit younger than those bullies. They were in the same class, though. Dark battled the bullies, and won, but it resulted to him getting bruised.

And joy, it was _raining _when they got out of their school. Misfortune always seems to be there for the siblings if they are having a terrible day.

Despite that, his older brother shielded him from the rain, even if he got home soaking wet.

Astral felt guilty. Why was he crying, when his brother did everything to protect him, even if it meant him being harmed? Why would he do that? He was nothing, but a nuisance, after all.

Then his brother came in the room, trying to cheer him up: By playing hide and seek.

Maybe playing hide and seek was the nicest way to say 'I'm going to leave you'.

Astral searched through the orphanage, with his kitten, Hope (A birthday gift from Dark, he found Hope on the streets, and the staff were nice enough to let them keep him), while tears fell from his eyes.

When he didn't find Dark, he grabbed his coat, and rushed out of the orphanage.

Dark could be _anywhere. _Sometimes, after school, Dark and Astral would take a stroll in the park, or they simply went to the school's library.

But on rainy days, such as this one, Dark sometimes goes to an old, abandoned building, to think about his life.

So there were three destinations.

Astral and Hope entered the school, and rushed through the library, ignoring the teacher who asked him why he went back. Dark was nowhere to be seen, so they exited the school, and went straight to the park.

Not there either.

The last destination was the building. They went to the top floor, but still no Dark.

Did he actually leave?

-At the Orphanage-

The staff and the other orphans did everything they could to calm down the panicking Dark. Maybe playing these kinds of games was bad after all. He was flipping the orphanage upside-down, looking for his brother.

"Where'd he run off to...?!" Dark muttered loudly. If something terrible happened to Astral, there was no way he can show his face in public again.

But thank goodness for mud.

"These are Hope's footprints!" One of them pointed.

"Why would Hope go outside the rain? Don't cats hate rain?" One of them questioned.

Dark realized something.

Hope liked Astral. Very much. He would follow him anywhere, even in places with water.

A very loyal kitty, indeed.

"He... went outside?!" Dark rushed off, grabbing his coat, and umbrella. Some staff members were about to call the police to search for Astral, but were stopped when Dark rushed outside.

-Later, At the Park-

He was a nuisance.

A coward.

Astral never felt so alone. Well, his kitty lessened the loneliness a bit. But that's not the point.

He missed his brother. But he knew it was his fault he left.

Dark took all the pain, suffering, for his little brother. His only family.

Astral sobbed, and held his locket tightly. That locket had a picture of Astral's mother and father, and a picture of him and Dark.

Hope stared sadly to his master. But he looked surprised when a certain figure appeared.

"...tral!"

Astral looked up to the figure with shock

"N-Nii-chan?!"

Dark hugged his brother tightly, muttering something, while rubbing his back.

"Thank goodness you're okay... But you might get sick! Let's go back."

He stopped when he felt Astral tug his arm.

"I'm sorry..." He muttered.

"For what?" Dark was dumbfounded.

"You always protect me... but I never knew how to take care of myself... and then you left..."

"Whoa. I 'left'? I never did. I was hiding under the bed. Did you not check that?"

"B-But! You must be angry. You always have to protect me, and you can't have a little peace to yourself!"

Dark sighed, before holding the umbrella up to their heads.

"I need to protect you. That's a vow I made to our parents. I don't mind. It gives me a purpose. When our parents died, I felt sad. But I felt happy, since you're alive. If you weren't here right now, my existence might be purposeless, and I might feel lonely. Even if Hope was around."

"R-Really?" Astral stuttered. As the rain cleared up, a smile appeared on his brother's face.

"Of course. You're just like mom. You jump into conclusions, sometimes." Dark chuckled. "Well, let's go. You and Hope are soaking now, and you might catch a cold."

Astral smiled as he, his brother, and their pet, go back to the orphanage.

As the years passed, loneliness and misfortune eventually left the siblings. Happiness, Luck, and of course Courage, were the new ones that welcomed Astral and his brother Dark.

* * *

**Me: That was... fluff...?**

**Rinko: UGH. YOU. ARE. EVIL!**

**Me: ...Indeed.**

**Review if ya like!**


End file.
